Conventionally, devices which perform information presentation using map information have been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). The device in PTL 1 is a car navigation device, and uses map database (map information) in which reference reluctance values are assigned with landmarks. Each reference reluctance value indicates a degree of a feeling of reluctance of a driver. In other words, the car navigation device provides guidance regarding the landmarks such as a bridge, a tunnel, and a railroad crossing, based on the reference reluctance values.